


This Love is all I have

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Jack während eines gemeinsamen Abends mit seinem Team im Pub plötzlich mit einem Fremden verschwindet und Ianto daran nichts zu finden scheint, wirft das bei den anderen eine Reihe von Fragen über das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden auf. (AU – Das Team weiß von einer Beziehung zwischen Jack und Ianto.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: this love is all I have  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Episode: Staffel 1, vor 1.12 Captain Jack Harkness  
Wörter: ~ 9000  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team, Ian (OMC)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Jack/OMC  
Rating:  A/U, NC-17, slash, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
  
Summe: Als Jack während eines gemeinsamen Abends mit seinem Team im Pub plötzlich mit einem Fremden verschwindet und Ianto daran nichts zu finden scheint, wirft das bei den anderen eine Reihe von Fragen über das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden auf. (AU – Das Team weiß von einer Beziehung zwischen Jack und Ianto.)  
  
Warnung: Hmh, wovor muss ich warnen… Jack hat Sex mit einem Fremden (sozusagen während der Werbepause, es wird nur erwähnt) und mit Ianto (etwas mehr als nur erwähnt, ich bitte das Rating zu beachten ‚g‘) und wer mit dem einen oder dem anderen ein Problem hat, liest möglicherweise jetzt besser nicht weiter. Vielleicht gefällt euch meine Darstellung von Ianto und/oder Jack hier nicht, aber es ist nur eine Fanfic; eine Idee, die in ihre eigene Richtung gerollt ist und keine Wertung.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Oder um mit Stephen Fry zu sprechen: Not one word of the following is true.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Everybody's staring straight at me_  
 _I don’t really wanna do that dance_  
 _I don’t know what to do till you say_  
 _Oh I don’t wanna let you go_  
 _Skies of silver, Stars of gold_  
  
 _So far this love is all I have_  
 _So far this hurt is all I have_  
  
 _(OneRepublic, Missing Persons 1 &2)_  
  
  
  
„Wo ist Jack abgeblieben?”, fragte Owen, die Stirn gerunzelt, als er mit der nächsten Runde Drinks an ihren Tisch zurückkam. „Ihr habt ihm gesteckt, dass er bezahlt und er hat die Biege gemacht, richtig?“, fuhr er anklagend fort. „Okay, wer konnte die Klappe nicht halten? Teaboy?“ Er warf Ianto einen Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es war mir klar, dass du zu ihm hältst. Hat er dich mit der Aussicht auf einen Blowjob in der Toilette bestochen?“ Musste erwähnt werden, dass Owen nicht mehr völlig nüchtern war und möglicherweise nicht mal in seinen eigenen Ohren Sinn machte?  
  
Ianto lächelte nichtssagend. Es war natürlich nicht auf der Toilette gewesen, sondern in Jacks Büro, nachdem die anderen drei vorausgegangen waren und Ianto den Hub auf die Nacht vorbereitet hatte. Jack hatte ihn rückwärts geführt, bis Ianto gegen den Schreibtisch stieß, ihn hoch gehoben um ihn auf die Tischplatte zu setzen und war dann zwischen seine geöffneten Beine getreten, um ihn zu küssen, während seine Hände sich an Iantos Gürtel und Reißverschluss zu schaffen machten. Gesprochen hatten sie allerdings kein Wort. Jacks Mund war anderweitig beschäftigt und Iantos höhere Gehirnfunktionen beschlossen für eine Weile eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Aber das musste Owen ja nicht wissen.  
  
Tosh gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm, natürlich erst nachdem er ihr Glas abgestellt hatte. „Lass‘ Ianto in Ruhe“, tadelte sie. „Jack war eben noch da und…“ Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und begann konzentriert die Gläser mit ihrem T-Shirt zu polieren.  
  
„Und was?“, fragte Owen, als sie nicht weitersprach.  
  
„Was?“, wiederholte Tosh und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Was was?“, entgegnete Owen. „Das will ich ja von dir wissen.”  
  
„Was was was?“ Tosh wirkte ehrlich verwirrt.  
  
Ianto grinste und beugte sich zu Gwen, die neben ihm saß und versuchte, eine SMS an Rhys zu schicken. „Sie sind irgendwie niedlich, wenn sie betrunken sind.“  
  
Gwen ignorierte ihn - nicht aus böser Absicht, sondern weil die Buchstaben und Worte auf dem winzigen Display verschwammen und aus der Reihe tanzten und sie ihre ganze Konzentration dafür aufwandte.  
  
Ianto zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
Es war für alle nicht gerade die erste Runde des Abends gewesen. Um es genauer zu sagen, Owen und Gwen waren etwa noch ein halbes Pint davon entfernt, auf dem Tisch zu tanzen.  
  
Sie würden vermutlich einen Übersetzer für Technobabbel brauchen, um zu verstehen, was Tosh von sich gab – wenn sich jemand die Mühe gemacht hätte, ihr zuzuhören.  
  
Ianto hatte seine Krawatte abgenommen und den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes geöffnet. Er fühlte sich sehr warm und entspannt, aber er war weit davon entfernt, so betrunken zu sein wie seine Kollegen. Er bevorzugte es, sich nur dann zu betrinken, wenn ihm niemand dabei zusah. Nicht, dass das jetzt oft vorkam. Er brauchte nur noch selten die emotionale Taubheit, die Hand in Hand mit der Gefahr einer Alkoholvergiftung einher ging. Und wenn die Erinnerungen zu viel wurden, dann war Jack höchstens einen Anruf weit von ihm entfernt und immer bereit, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Sie hatten eine entsprechende Vereinbarung.  
  
Jack stieg wie üblich nach dem ersten Drink auf Wasser um. Ianto erinnerte sich müßig daran, dass er ihn einmal danach gefragt hatte und Jack nur antwortete, dass er bereits zu viel Zeit mit Trinken verbracht hatte. Und dann wechselte er das Thema und fragte augenzwinkernd, ob er ihm zeigen solle, womit er noch viel Zeit verbracht habe und Ianto vergaß vorübergehend, worüber sie gesprochen hatten, als Jack die Hand in seine Hose schob, ohne sich erst die Mühe zu machen, sie zu öffnen.  
  
Tosh und Owen hatten aufgegeben, zu ergründen, was sie hatten sagen wollen, da sich keiner mehr daran erinnerte, von was sie eigentlich in erster Linie gesprochen hatten. Dafür hatte Owen Gwen das Handy abgenommen, nachdem sie sich weigerte, ihn lesen zu lassen, was sie schrieb. Tosh versuchte Schiedsrichter zu spielen, lehnte sich jedoch nur zurück und lachte, als Owen drohte, Gwens Handy in ihrem Glas zu versenken, wenn sie nicht aufhöre, damit herum zu spielen.  
  
„Hey Kids. Ihr vergnügt euch auch ohne mich, wie ich sehe.“  
  
Ianto sah mit einem Lächeln auf, als sich eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und Fingerspitzen flüchtig über die empfindliche Haut unterhalb seines Haaransatzes strichen. Er lehnte sich in die Berührung zurück.  
  
Jack war nicht alleine. Sein freier Arm lag um die Taille eines jungen blonden Mannes, der ihre kleine Gruppe neugierig musterte.  
  
Ianto war nicht überrascht. Er hatte Jack seit Tagen beobachtet, und als Jack aus seinem Büro gekommen war und vorschlug, dass sie die Inaktivität des Rifts nutzten, in den Pub zu gehen, von Anfang an gewusst, dass es eine dieser Nächte war, in denen der ältere Mann seine Ruhelosigkeit mit der Suche nach etwas oder jemand neuem zu bekämpfen versuchte. Verwunderlich fand er nur, dass Jack die anderen eingeladen hatte, sie zu begleiten und annähernd zwei Stunden mit ihnen allen verbrachte, bevor er seiner eigenen Wege ging.  
  
„Ich bin Ian“, sagte der Blonde.  
  
„Ian – meine Freunde Tosh, Owen, Gwen und Ianto. Meine Freunde – Ian.“ Jack beschränkte die gegenseitige Vorstellung auf das Notwendigste. „Ihr amüsiert euch schön weiter, okay?“  
  
„Du willst doch nicht schon gehen?“, fragte Gwen sichtlich enttäuscht, während sie mit gerunzelter Stirn auf Ian starrte.  
  
Owen hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, während Toshs Mund ein stummes „O“ formte.  
  
„Ich lade euch dafür morgen zum Frühstück ein.“ Jack schien ihre Reaktionen nicht zu bemerken. „In dieses Café, in dem wir neulich waren. Ianto, du weißt sicher, wie es heißt.“  
  
„Natürlich, Sir. Bayside Café“, entgegnete Ianto ruhig.  
  
„Richtig. Ihr einigt euch auf die Zeit und du lässt es mich wissen, okay?“ Jack drückte Iantos Schulter und sprach weiter, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Und ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du sie im Auge behältst. Besonders Owen.“  
  
„Ich brauche kein verdammtes Kindermädchen“, protestierte Owen erwartungsgemäß. „Und schon gar nicht den Teaboy!“  
  
Tosh stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite und der überraschte Arzt sackte in seinen Stuhl zurück, sah sie anklagend an, während er seine Rippen rieb.  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Sir“, entgegnete Ianto amüsiert und ohne im Geringsten zu zögern.  
  
Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Guter Junge.“ Seine Finger strichen über Iantos Wange und Lippen, dann hob er die Hand und winkte den anderen drei zu. „Schönen Abend noch“, sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
  
„Nennt er dich immer Sir?“, fragte Ian.  
  
„Wir arbeiten zusammen“, warf Ianto trocken ein, bevor Jack mit einer unzweifelhaft zweideutigen Antwort aufkommen konnte.    
  
„Außerdem kann es niemand so sexy sagen wie Ianto. Wir sehen uns morgen. Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun werde.“ Jack leerte sein Glas, und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort mit Ian.  
  
Ianto fand sich im Fokus von drei Augenpaaren, die plötzlich sehr viel nüchterner wirkten, als noch fünf Minuten zuvor. „Was ist?“, fragte er. „Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?“  
  
„Es ist okay, Ianto“, sagte Gwen, die am nächsten zu ihm saß und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Du musst nicht so tun, als wäre nichts.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich so herzlos ist“, murmelte Tosh.  
  
„Hey, ich habe immer gewusst, dass Jack Harkness ein Bastard ist.“ Owen leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug halb. „Und Teaboy hier ein hoffnungsloser Idiot.“  
  
Ianto seufzte. Hätte Jack sich nicht verkneifen können, mit seiner Eroberung an ihrem Tisch aufzutauchen? Aber seit wann war ‚subtil‘ ein Wort, das im Wortschatz von Jack Harkness vorkam…  
  
„Aber ich dachte, du und er… ihr seid…“ Gwen beendete den Satz mit einer vagen Geste.  
  
„Es ist komplizierter als das“, erwiderte Ianto nach einem Moment. „Und simpler. Und ich würde wirklich vorziehen, nicht darüber zu sprechen.“  
  
„Lass‘ ihn, Gwen“, unterbrach sie Owen. „Ist ja nicht, als wäre er Mrs. Jack Harkness. Oder träumt davon, es eines Tages zu sein.“  
  
Gwen wurde abrupt rot und setzte sich zurück.  
  
Ianto musterte sie erstaunt. Er hatte angenommen ihre Affäre mit Owen bedeutete, dass sie über ihre Verliebtheit in Jack hinweg war.  
  
„Fickt er dich, Teaboy?“  
  
Hitze stieg in Iantos Wangen, aber es war eher Ärger als Verlegenheit über Owens unverschämten Ton. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht“, sagte er steif. Der Arzt war der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, dem er erzählen würde, dass er nie etwas anderes als Jacks Finger und Zunge in sich gehabt hatte – sollte er jemals den Drang verspüren, darüber zu sprechen. Whoa. Er schob sein Glas von sich. Er hatte definitiv genug Alkohol intus und es war besser, Schluss zu machen, bevor seine Zunge so lose wie seine Gedanken wurden.  
  
Owen schien plötzlich sehr nüchtern zu sein. „Es geht mich etwas an, so lange ich für die Gesundheit dieses Teams verantwortlich bin. Also? Was genau bekommt er außer Kaffee noch von dir? Machst du für den Boss die Beine breit? Sähe Jack ähnlich, dass in den Einstellungsvertrag zu schreiben.“  
  
Ein Abend im Pub hatte sich plötzlich in ein Verhör über sein Sexualleben entwickelt. Herzlichen Dank dafür, Jack. Du kannst dir die nächsten zwei Wochen deinen Kaffee selbst machen. Ianto lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieso nur war er mitgekommen? Richtig. Jack. Er hätte sich nicht von ihm dazu überreden lassen sollen, vor den anderen ihre Beziehung nicht geheim zu halten. Aber es war nicht so, als hätte er es nicht genossen, Jacks alleinige Aufmerksamkeit zu besitzen… Es war so leicht, alles andere zu vergessen, wenn er sich im Fokus des älteren Mannes wiederfand.  
  
„Owen“, zischte Tosh. „Du kannst doch nicht…“  
  
„Was kann ich nicht?“, fuhr ihr Owen ungehalten über den Mund. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Teaboy ein solcher Idiot ist. Jack holt sich mit seinen komischen Regenerationsfähigkeiten vielleicht nichts weg, wenn er in der Gegend rumvögelt, oder zumindest nicht auf Dauer, aber das heißt nicht, dass er nichts an jemand anderen weitergeben kann.“ Er starrte Ianto herausfordernd an und imitierte dessen Haltung, indem er ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
  
Ianto begegnete dem Blick des Arztes kühl, eine Augenbraue leicht erhoben. „Ich sorge dafür, dass er immer genug Kondome bei sich hat.“  
  
„Das war nicht, was ich gefragt habe.“  
  
„Hältst du mich für einen Idioten, Owen?“  
  
„Wenn es Jack betrifft, oh ja, Jones.“ Owen lehnte sich abrupt vor und leerte sein Glas. „Gott, ich brauche noch einen Drink.“  
  
„Wenn es dich beruhigt“, erwiderte Ianto sarkastisch. „Und diese… Unterhaltung… damit beendet ist.“  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?“ Gwen starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Warum lässt du ihn so auf dir herum trampeln?“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich dir oder sonst jemandem gegenüber rechtfertigen muss.“ Iantos Lächeln war humorlos, als er aufstand und automatisch die Sitzfalten aus seiner Hose strich. Er beugte sich zu Owen. „Oh, und Owen – wer sagt, dass nicht Jack für mich die Beine breit macht?“, sagte er leise genug, dass nur der Arzt ihn hören konnte.  
  
Owen schnaubte verächtlich. „Träum‘ weiter“, erwiderte er.  
  
„Ich kümmere mich um die Rechnung“, sagte Ianto, zog sein Jackett an und ließ seine drei Teamkollegen ohne eine weitere Erklärung sitzen.  
  
  
  
* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_For those doubts that swirl all around us_  
 _We know we‘re not what we've seen_  
  
 _For this dance we move with each other_  
 _There ain’t no other_  
  
 _We'll have days we break_  
 _And we'll have the scars to prove it_  
  
 _There’s so many wars we fought_  
 _There’s so many things we're not_  
 _But with what we have_  
 _I promise you…_  
  
 _(OneRepublic, Marching On)_  
  
  
  
  
  
Ianto wartete als einziger auf ihn, als Jack am nächsten Morgen das Bayside Café betrat. Er hatte eine der Nischen im hinteren Bereich des Raumes erobert, die genug Platz für fünf Personen und zu einem gewissen Grad Privatsphäre boten, da das Café um diese Zeit meist gut besucht war. Das Frühstück war ausgezeichnet und der Kaffee fand sogar vor Iantos kritischem Gaumen Gnade.  
  
Er nahm neben ihm Platz, legte einen Arm um Iantos Schulter, küsste ihn und griff dann nach der Kaffeetasse des anderen Mannes. „Bin ich zu früh?“, fragte er, nachdem er mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte. „Deine Textnachricht sagte 8.oo Uhr, richtig?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die anderen kommen.“ Ianto musterte ihn. Jacks Haar war im Nacken noch feucht, er musste erst vor kurzem geduscht haben – und er trug andere Kleidung als am Abend zuvor, also war er bereits im Hub gewesen. Und das wichtigste von allem, Jack wirkte ruhiger und entspannter, als in den letzten Tagen. Er streckte automatisch die Hand aus und richtete den Kragen von Jacks Hemd, der nach innen gefaltet war.  
  
„Es ist letzte Nacht so spät geworden, ja?“, fragte Jack mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Er fing Iantos Hand ein, küsste ihn auf die Fingerknöchel und den Handrücken. „Aber ich muss zugeben, ich finde es ohnehin wesentlich reizvoller, mit dir alleine zu frühstücken.“  
  
„Jack…“ Mit Bedauern zog Ianto seine Hand weg. Es war nicht, dass er Jacks gute Laune nicht zu schätzen wusste – ganz im Gegenteil – aber er musste mit ihm sprechen, bevor die anderen auftauchten. Falls die anderen auftauchten. „Wegen gestern Abend, da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen muss…“  
  
„Was ist passiert? Owen hat sich nicht wieder mit jemand geprügelt, weil er die falsche Frau angemacht hat? Ich habe ihn gewarnt. Wenn er noch mal verhaftet wird, lasse ich ihn in einer Zelle verrotten.“   
  
Sie wurden von einer Kellnerin unterbrochen, die das Frühstück brachte, das Ianto in kluger Voraussicht bereits für Jack mitbestellt hatte, so dass dieser nicht warten musste.   
  
Jacks Augen leuchteten auf, als er sah, dass Ianto - wie üblich - genau das geordert hatte, was er gerne aß. „Du kümmerst dich gut um mich“, sagte er und dankte ihm mit einem Kuss.   
  
„Immer, Sir.“ Ianto griff nach einer Serviette und faltete sie penibel auf. „Wegen gestern Abend…“, begann er erneut.  
  
Jack bemerkte sein Zögern und sah ihn an. „Was ist es?“, fragte er und legte die Gabel zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
„Ian, Sir“, sagte Ianto schließlich.   
  
„Oh.“ Jack sah auf sein Frühstück und schob den Teller ein wenig von sich weg. „Ich dachte, wir hätten ein Einverständnis…“  
  
„Nicht meinetwegen“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Aber es hat bei den anderen… vor allem bei Owen… Fragen aufgeworfen. Fragen in Bezug auf dich und mich.“  
  
Jack erwiderte nichts, aber Ianto sah, dass er die Stirn runzelte.   
  
„Ich denke, sie haben irgendwie den Eindruck gewonnen, dass du mich… missbrauchst.“ Es war nicht das richtige Wort. Er dachte dabei an Frauen, die zur Prostitution gezwungen und Kinder, denen schreckliche Dinge angetan wurden.   
  
„Fühlst du dich von mir missbraucht?“  
  
Da war etwas Raues, Unsicheres in Jacks Stimme, dass Ianto erstaunt die Augenbrauen hochziehen ließ. „Nein, Sir“, entgegnete er ohne Zögern. „Niemals, Jack.“   
  
Es war keine Lüge. Es klang vielleicht seltsam, angesichts des Risikos, das sie jeden Tag im Verlaufe ihrer Arbeit eingingen, aber er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so sicher gefühlt, wie an Jacks Seite. Sicher, gebraucht, beschützt und gewürdigt – vielleicht sogar geliebt, in Jacks ganz eigener Art. Was ihn selbst betraf, so hatte er keinerlei Zweifel, dass er Jack liebte. Nur Jack. Er war seine Welt. Aber genauso wenig, wie er fordern konnte, alleine auf der Erde zu leben, konnte er seine Welt für sich alleine in Anspruch nehmen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es ihm Sorge bereiten sollte, so zu denken, aber er konnte nicht sehen, dass es irgendeinen Schaden anrichtete.   
  
„Was ich gesagt habe, gilt nach wie vor, Ianto. Du sagst „Stopp“ und ich höre auf. Du lässt mich nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Du lässt mich dir nicht wehtun. Und du hast mir gegenüber absolut keinerlei Verpflichtungen, abgesehen von denen, die deine Arbeit für Torchwood mit sich bringen.“  
  
Ianto wartete, bis Jack seinen Spruch beendet hatte, aufsah und er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.   
  
Er dachte daran, wie Jack diese Worte zum ersten Mal zu ihm gesagt hatte – nach Lisas Tod. Jack hatte ihn gerettet, als er in Schuldgefühlen und Trauer zu ertrinken drohte. Er hatte die Bruchstücke aufgesammelt und ihn wieder zusammengesetzt, mit mehr Geduld und Verständnis… nein, Verstehen, Jack verstand ihn und nicht nur auf der allgemeinen Ebene des Mitgefühls mit einer anderen Person, sondern mit dem Verstehen von jemand, der bereits in der gleichen Lage gewesen war… als hinter der Persona des ewigen Flirts und Abenteurers Captain Jack Harkness zu vermuten gewesen war. Er hatte ihn durch die Alpträume und die Depression gehalten; hatte ihn davor bewahrt, dass er seine Wut gegen sich selbst richtete. Und ganz langsam hatte Ianto gelernt, sich ihm zu öffnen. Sex war erst später dazugekommen, als es sich wie eine normale Fortentwicklung ihrer Beziehung anfühlte und Jack ihm eine völlig neue Welt an Empfindungen erschloss…   
  
Er griff wortlos nach Jacks Hand und drückte sie, dann nickte er.   
  
Jack lächelte, aber in seinen Augen war ein Ausdruck, den Ianto nicht deuten konnte. Fast so, als verberge Jack etwas vor ihm. Etwas, dass er nicht wissen sollte. War es Jack, der eine Verpflichtung fühlte? Hielt er ihre… Beziehung… nur aufrecht, weil er Sorge hatte, Ianto würde ohne sie wieder zersplittern, und dieses Mal ohne die Hoffnung auf Rettung?  
  
„Du bist zu gut für mich, weißt du das? Ich verdiene dich wirklich nicht.“ Jack drehte ihre Hände, so dass er Iantos Finger umschloss und zog sie an die Lippen, um ihn auf die Handfläche zu küssen.  
  
„Oh, das ist romantisch. Darf ich mich dazu setzen?“  
  
Als Ianto aufsah, stand unerwartet Ian an ihrem Tisch.  
  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Jack.   
  
„Wir hatten so viel Spaß letzte Nacht“, sagte Ian mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich dachte, wir könnten das wiederholen.“  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Unerwartet drückte es nicht ganz aus. Unerwünscht schon eher.  
  
Jack verspürte mehr als einen Anflug von Ärger, als Ian ihnen gegenüber unaufgefordert Platz nahm.   
  
Ian schien sich an der abrupten Stille nicht zu stören. Er griff nach Jacks Gabel und machte sich ungefragt über seinen Teller her, den er zu sich über den Tisch zog.   
  
Vielleicht nicht das ungewöhnlichste Verhalten an einem Morgen-danach, das er je erlebt hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz nicht willkommen. Abgesehen davon dass er all die Gesellschaft hatte, die er haben wollte – und brauchte. Jack sah Ianto an, doch dessen Miene war völlig nichtssagend. Die einzige Reaktion, die der junge Mann zeigte, war dass er Zucker in seinen Kaffee gab – Kaffee, der bereits genau die exakte Menge Zucker enthalten hatte, die Ianto bevorzugte.   
  
Der Sex war okay gewesen, nichts weltbewegendes, aber genau was er nach einer anstrengenden Woche brauchte. Den Ego-Boost einer Eroberung. Sich für ein paar Stunden in einem Fremden zu verlieren – in dem unvertrauten Geschmack und Geruch und Textur eines neuen Lovers; in der Entdeckung, was welche Reaktion hervorrief.   
  
Doch er verließ Ians Wohnung gegen Morgen, um sich vor dem Frühstück mit Ianto und den anderen umzuziehen und zu duschen, ohne die Absicht, ihn wieder zu sehen. Er hatte nie einen Zweifel daran gelassen, etwas anderes zu wollen, als er Ian an der Bar traf.  
  
Er hatte sich auf diesen Morgen gefreut; darauf Zeit mit seinem Team zu verbringen ohne den Druck der nächsten Krise bereits auf ihnen lasten zu wissen.   
  
Zu sagen, dass Jack über Ians Auftauchen nicht erfreut war, wäre also eine Untertreibung gewesen.   
  
„Entschuldigung“, sagte Jack kühl. „Das ist eine private Unterhaltung.“  
  
Ianto räusperte sich leise und lenkte damit Jacks Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zurück. Jack sah ihn an. Er wusste, dass der junge Mann Auseinandersetzungen in der Öffentlichkeit hasste. Er war eine ausgesprochen private Person und es hatte Jack Monate gekostet, bis Ianto sich mit dem Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten, wenn jemand sie sehen konnte, wohl fühlte. Dass Ianto ihm nun erlaubte, ihn jederzeit zu küssen und zu berühren, war ein Privileg, dass er nicht über einen schlecht gewählten One-Night-Stand verlieren wollte.   
  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schob Ianto seinen Teller näher zu Jack. Er hatte das gleiche für sich bestellt – der einfachste Weg, Jacks Finger daran zu hindern, sich in sein Frühstück zu verirren – und reichte ihm mit einem Lächeln eine der Gabeln von den Plätzen, die für Tosh, Gwen und Owen gedeckt gewesen waren.   
  
Ian sagte etwas darüber, dass sie dort, wo er normalerweise frühstückte, es nie fertig brachten, Toast ohne dunkle Ränder zu servieren. Er schien sich der Anspannung nicht bewusst zu sein, die sein Auftauchen mit sich gebracht hatte.  
  
Nach einem Moment des Zögerns nahm Jack die Gabel und als Ianto nickte, pickte er damit ein Stück Omelette auf. Doch anstatt es selbst zu essen, hielt er es Ianto hin und lächelte, als Röte in die Wangen des jungen Walisers schoss.   
  
Dann öffnete Ianto den Mund, ließ sich von ihm füttern und als seine Zungenspitze zuerst über die Zinken der Gabel und dann über volle Lippen leckte, überlegte Jack, ob sie sich einen freien Vormittag genehmigen konnten. Das Frühstück und die anderen waren fast vergessen, Jack wollte diesen Mund; wollte diese Lippen auf seinen und Ianto atemlos unter sich spüren.  
  
Und nichts kurz vor einer Invasion würde ihn daran hindern, dass…  
  
„So, was ist das mit euch beiden?“, fragte Ian. „Eine offene Beziehung? Kann jeder mitmachen? Oder ist er eher so eine Art verhätscheltes Haustier für dich?“  
  
Jack sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der normalerweise Weevil und UNIT-Offizieren vorbehalten war. „Wir hatten Sex. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich in mein Leben eingeladen zu haben“, sagte er scharf.  
  
Iantos Fingerspitzen strichen über seinen Handrücken. Eine wortlose Erinnerung, vielleicht Warnung, daran zu denken, wo sie sich befanden. Er nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen.   
  
Aber Ian war die Geste ebenfalls nicht entgangen. „Oder ist er einer von denen, die es im Bett nicht bringen? Verklemmt und zimperlich? Scheint der Typ dafür zu sein. Warum hast du ihn nicht mitgenommen, Jack? Vielleicht hätte er noch etwas lernen können.“  
  
Jack stand ruckartig auf und beugte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht Ians so nahe war, dass er ihn hätte küssen können. Aber stattdessen sagte er nur ein einziges Wort: „Raus.“ Seine Stimme war völlig ruhig, doch der Ton eisig genug um den Kaffee in ihren Tassen gefrieren zu lassen.  
  
Ian wich instinktiv zurück. Wütend-rote Flecken zeigten sich auf seinen Wangenknochen und er öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen. Doch dann stand er steif auf und verschwand.  
  
Ianto zupfte an seinem Ärmel und Jack ließ sich zurück auf die Sitzbank sinken. Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die hölzerne Abtrennung knallen und dumpfer Schmerz schoss durch seine Schläfen. Er wiederholte das Ganze und rieb sich dann übers Gesicht. Was war mit ihm los? In einem Pub voll williger Fremder suchte er ausgerechnet den einzigen aus, der das Konzept eines One-Night-Stands offenbar nicht völlig verstanden hatte.  
  
„Selbstverstümmelung ist keine Lösung“, sagte Ianto neben ihm, einen Anflug Amüsement in der Stimme. „Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche.“  
  
Jack ließ die Hand sinken und sah ihn scharf an. „Ianto, das ist eines der Themen, über die ich dich nicht scherzen hören will.“  
  
Ianto sah weg, als könne er damit auch die Erinnerung ignorieren, die ungebeten zwischen ihnen auftauchte…   
  
..an eine Nacht, in der Jack einen sehr betrunkenen Ianto auf dem Fußboden seiner Küche vorfand; die Fliesen unter ihm, seine Kleidung, sein Handy – mit dem er Jack ein paar Minuten zuvor angerufen hatte – und die Scherben einer Wodka-Flasche mit Blut bespritzt. Er hatte nicht danach gefragt, ob es ein Unfall gewesen war, als er Ianto auf die Beine zog und zum Ausguss führte, um die Wunden auszuwaschen und nach Glassplittern abzusuchen, bevor er sie verband. Er hielt seinen Kopf, als Ianto sich mittendrin übergab und Jacks Arm um seine Mitte das einzige war, was ihn auf den Beinen hielt. Und Ianto hatte nicht gelogen und gesagt, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war, als Jack ihn ins Bett brachte und festhielt, bis er aus purer Erschöpfung schließlich einschlief.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er.  
  
Jack legte zwei Finger unter sein Kinn und drehte Iantos Kopf zurück, bis er ihn wieder ansah. „Nein. Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Das war nicht okay. Auch für gestern Abend. Ich hätte daran denken müssen, dass mein Verhalten bei den anderen Fragen hervorruft. Aber du weißt, dass es mir egal ist, was sie über uns denken – deine Meinung ist die einzige, die für mich zählt.“  
  
Ianto drehte den Kopf, bis er seine Wange in Jacks Handfläche schmiegen konnte. „Ich weiß.“  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
„Hey! Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Idiot!“ Gwen zuckte beim Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme zusammen und ihre Kopfschmerzen flammten erneut auf. Gott, warum hatte sie so viel getrunken? War es wirklich den Kater wert?  
  
Rhys hatte sich auf ein beruhigendes Murmeln beschränkt und ihr mitfühlend Aspirin ans Bett gebracht, bevor er zur Arbeit ging. Sie hatte sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und beschlossen, nicht eher aufzustehen, bis es unbedingt notwendig war oder es ihr besser ging, doch ihre Gedanken kehrten zu den Ereignissen des Vorabends zurück. Nach einer Weile angelte sie nach ihrer Jacke, und fischte das Handy heraus, um ihre Nachrichten zu checken. Die neueste war von Ianto und besagte nur:  
  
  
Frühstück, 8.oo Uhr, Bayside Café.   
I.  
  
  
Richtig. Jacks Einladung. Ihr Magen rebellierte beim Gedanken an feste Nahrung – oder daran, Jack und Ianto nach dem, was sie am Vorabend erfahren hatte, gegenüber zu treten. Andererseits würde sie Koffein brauchen, um den heutigen Tag zu überleben. Viel Koffein. Und sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Ianto eventuell nicht in der Stimmung sein würde, sich im Hub darum zu kümmern.   
  
Sie schleppte sich aus dem Bett und unter die Dusche und versuchte sich an den Verlauf des restlichen Abends zu erinnern, nachdem Ianto so abrupt gegangen war. Owen hatte in rascher Folge Drinks geleert und seiner Meinung über Jack Harkness Luft gemacht, aber sie wusste nur noch, dass Tosh vergeblich versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, nicht mehr, was er genau gesagt hatte. Und sie selbst?   
  
Darüber grübelte Gwen noch immer nach, als sie mit einiger Verspätung das Café betrat. Die frische Luft hatte ein wenig geholfen, ihren Kopf zu klären, doch als jemand direkt in sie hineinrannte, als sie die Tür öffnete, fühlte sich das an, als wäre sie mit einem Laster zusammengestoßen. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig um die eigene Achse, um dem Idioten nachzusehen und… War das nicht der Typ von gestern Abend? Der Blonde… wie-auch-immer-er-gesagt-hatte-dass-er-hieß… den Jack mit an ihren Tisch brachte. Hatte er ihn etwa auch noch zum Frühstück eingeladen? Hatte er Ianto nicht gestern schon genug ins Gesicht gerieben, dass ihm seine Gefühle absolut egal waren?  
  
Gwen spürte eine frische Woge an Ärger, als sie sich im Café nach Jack und Ianto umsah. Schließlich entdeckte sie sie in einer der Nischen und als sie zu ihnen trat, stoppte sie abrupt mit dem Gefühl gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen zu sein.  
  
Jack hatte beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht gelegt und küsste ihn mit einer Mischung aus Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit, die einen unwillkürlichen, heißen Stich der Erregung durch ihren Unterkörper sandte.  
  
Wenn man sie so sah, konnte man fast denken, sie wären ein… Liebespaar.  
  
Gwen räusperte sich.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Jack flüsterte „später“ gegen Iantos Lippen, ließ ihn widerwillig los und wandte sich um.   
  
Gwen starrte sie an.   
  
Warum stand sie da wie eine Salzsäule? Er winkte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu. „Spät, aber immerhin. Setz‘ dich, Gwen. Wenn du nicht weißt, was du essen willst, wende dich an Ianto. Er hat fantastischen Geschmack.“ Letzteres fügte er mit einem Lächeln und Augenzwinkern in Iantos Richtung hinzu.   
  
„Ich kann das Omelette empfehlen“, sagte Ianto trocken, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es.   
  
Gwen ließ sich auf die Sitzbank gegenüber den beiden fallen. „Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein?“, platzte sie heraus.  
  
Jack seufzte. „Gwen, was immer du meinst sagen zu müssen, das ist so nicht die richtige Zeit und der richtige Ort. Wir…“  
  
„Was ich meine?“, unterbrach sie ihn aufgebracht. „Ich? Du hast gestern Abend vor uns eine Show abgezogen und dann schleppst du diesen Typen auch noch zum Frühstück an? Ianto tut, als wäre das alles völlig in Ordnung? Und ich soll mich für ein verdammtes Omelette interessieren?“  
  
„Gwen… ich weiß... eure Besorgnis zu schätzen, aber wie ich schon gestern gesagt habe, das geht nur Jack und mich etwas an“, sagte Ianto. Er hob den Blick, der zuvor auf dem Tischtuch geruht hatte. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube nicht, dass du es verstehen würdest, sollte ich versuchen, es dir zu erklären.“  
  
„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?“ Gwen umklammerte den Trageriemen ihrer Handtasche als wäre es Jacks Nacken und sie dabei, ihn zu erwürgen. „Denkst du, ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen? Mehr als ein Mal. Während der Arbeit bei der Polizei und bei Menschen, die ich für Freunde ansah. Beziehungen, in denen sich der eine vom anderen wie Dreck behandeln lässt, weil es besser ist, als alleine zu sein. Ich bin doch nicht blind. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du dich nach…“ Zum ersten Mal stockte sie flüchtig. „…wie du dich nach Lisas Tod… wie du Halt bei Jack gesucht hast. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Wenn man jemand verliert, den man liebt, dann braucht man etwas, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Aber du schuldest Jack nichts, Ianto. Du verdienst etwas besseres, als so behandelt zu werden.“  
  
„Gwen!“, warf Jack streng ein. „Das ist jetzt wirklich genug.“  
  
Sie sah ihn an. „Und du! Du genießt es vermutlich, dass er jederzeit und immer zu deiner Verfügung steht. Du musst dir nicht mal Mühe geben, ein Fingerschnippen und Ianto ist da.“  
  
„Gwen, du hast keine Ahnung, von was du redest. Ich zwinge Ianto zu nichts. Er ist freiwillig bei mir und alles andere geht dich nichts an.“ Jack griff nach Iantos Hand und drückte sie. „Das gilt auch für Owen und Tosh. Wenn es sein muss, kann ich das gerne als euer Boss noch mal wiederholen.“  
  
Sie sah Ianto an, als erwarte sie, dass er Jack widersprach. Doch alles, was er tat, war seinen Griff um Jacks Hand zu verstärken, als erwarte er, dass sie versuche, sie körperlich zu trennen.   
  
Ihr Blick glitt zwischen Jack und Ianto hin und her, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand auf. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als müsse sie die Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, mit Gewalt zurückhalten. Schließlich sagte sie nur: „Ich sehe euch im Hub“, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.  
  
Jack sah ihr nach. „Das war nicht gerade, wie ich mir dieses Frühstück vorgestellt habe“, murmelte er.  
  
„Nur ein Gedanke: Vielleicht solltest du ihr in nächster Zeit nicht den Rücken zu wenden“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.   
  
Jack lachte leise. „Was denkst du? Muss ich mir Sorgen um gewisse Körperteile machen, Ianto?“  
  
„Sie scheint ziemlich wütend zu sein, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie so weit gehen würde, dich zu kastrieren.“ Ianto trank einen Schluck seines übersüßten und inzwischen kalten Kaffees und schnitt eine Grimasse.   
  
„Und du? Nicht das kleinste bisschen?“  
  
„Wieso sollte ich mich selbst um mein Vergnügen bringen?“ Ianto schob seine Tasse weg.  
  
„Das war ziemlich überraschend. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie deinetwegen so...“ Jack beendete den Satz mit einer Geste. „Ich meine, ihr seid nicht gerade Freunde. Aber sie hat mich eben heruntergeputzt, als wäre sie deine große Schwester oder so etwas.“  
  
Ianto sah ihn einen Moment lang an, als versuche er zu bestimmen, ob Jack das ernst meinte. „Meinetwegen? Jack, diese ganze Empörung gilt doch nicht mir. Sie ist immer noch in dich verliebt und selbst wenn nie etwas zwischen euch gelaufen ist, konnte sie sich bis letzte Nacht doch Illusionen machen, so lange sie dich nie mit jemand anderem gesehen hat. Ich denke nicht, dass sie mich ernsthaft als Konkurrenz angesehen hat. Oder einen der anderen.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Vermutlich haben sie eine Büro-Wette laufen.“  
  
„Büro-Wette?“, wiederholte Jack verständnislos.  
  
„Ja. Klatsch in der Kaffeeküche. Man redet während einer Zigarette oder einer Tasse Tee darüber, wer als nächstes heiratet, ein Baby bekommt, welche Beziehung in die Brüche geht, wer was mit wem hat und wer Papierklammern und Kugelschreiber klaut. So diesen alltäglichen Kram. Man schließt Wetten darüber ab. Ich denke, sie haben gewettet, ob du mich ins Bett bekommst. Owen ist mal etwas in der Art rausgerutscht.“ Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf Iantos Lippen. „Müssen wohl all die Bemerkungen über meine Anzüge gewesen sein, die sie auf die Idee gebracht haben.“  
  
„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du so verdammt gut darin aussiehst, dass ich die Augen nicht von dir lassen kann. Oder die Hände.“ Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Nase.  
  
Das war eine nicht unerwartete Antwort, aber die begleitende Geste und Iantos Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment. Dann sah er wieder auf den Tisch vor sich. „Ja. Uhm… Das ist zumindest der Grund, warum sie das so persönlich zu nehmen scheint. Der Teaboy, der mit dem Kaffee auch gleich sich selbst serviert ist nicht so wichtig.“ Er räusperte sich. „Wir sollten vielleicht gehen. Ich muss das Tourismusbüro öffnen und nach Myfanwy und Janet sehen.“  
  
„Ianto… du bist mehr als das, mehr als ein Teaboy. Lass‘ dir das weder von Owen noch von Gwen einreden. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht immer viel besser als sie, ich nehme dich auch oft genug für selbstverständlich.“  
  
„Jack?“ Ianto sah ihn an, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Ich kenne meinen Platz.“  
  
„Ich denke, du solltest die Touristeninfo geschlossen lassen. Findest du nicht, es sieht nach Regen aus? Da verirren sich keine Touristen zu uns.“  
  
Hatte Jack gerade das Thema gewechselt? „Aber…“  
  
„Ich werde Gwen anrufen, du bezahlst und dann fahren wir in deine Wohnung.“ Jack hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.   
  
Da war wieder dieser seltsame Ausdruck in seinen Augen, hinter dem Flirt, und Ianto kannte ihn zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, wann Jacks Grinsen aufgesetzt war. „Jack…“  
  
„Ianto? Bitte?”   
  
„Aber der Rift…” Wieso musste er eigentlich immer der Vernünftige sein, während Jack nur einen Hundeblick aufsetzte, um seinen Kopf durchzusetzen?  
  
„Ist ruhig. Und wenn nicht, wir sind nur ein paar Minuten entfernt. Komm‘, es macht keinen Spaß, der Boss zu sein, wenn ich nicht mal ein paar Stunden frei nehmen kann.“  
  
Ianto seufzte und Jacks Augen blitzten mit kaum verhohlenem Triumph auf. „Nur für ein paar Stunden, ja?“ Er legte seine Serviette beiseite und stand auf, um die Nische zu verlassen und sich um die Rechnung zu kümmern. Vielleicht sollte er auch gleich die Gelegenheit nutzen und für später etwas zu Essen in seine Wohnung bestellen. Sie hatten beide nicht sonderlich viel von diesem Frühstück gehabt.  
  
„Ein paar Stunden… nur wir beide.“ Jack griff nach seinem Arm und presste einen Kuss auf den Pulspunkt an Iantos Handgelenk. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe etwas gutzumachen.“  
  
Er sah ihn überrascht an, doch Jack schien ganz damit beschäftigt zu sein, Iantos Hand in seiner zu studieren. Dieser Morgen wurde immer merkwürdiger. Er zog seine Hand aus Jacks. „Ich treffe dich in ein paar Minuten vor der Tür“, sagte er.   
  
„Ianto?”  
  
Ianto hatte noch nicht mehr als zwei Schritte zurückgelegt, als Jack ihn aufhielt. „Ja, Sir?“, fragte er und warf einen Blick über die Schulter in Jacks Richtung.  
  
„Sind wir okay?”  
  
Ianto zögerte keine Sekunde mit einer Antwort. “Wir sind okay, Jack.” Immer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Take all the time lost_  
 _All the days that I cost_  
 _Take what I took and_  
 _Give it back to you_  
  
 _All this time_  
 _I was waiting for you_  
 _We got all these words_  
 _Can’t waste them on another_  
 _So I'm straight in a straight line_  
 _Running back to you_  
  
 _(OneRepublic, All This Time)_  
  
  
Jack stieß die Wohnungstür mit dem Ellbogen zu, wirbelte Ianto herum und presste ihn mit dem Rücken dagegen, um ihn zu küssen.  
  
Gwen, Owen, Ian, der Hub… wie immer, wenn Jack ihn berührte, verlor das alles sehr schnell an Bedeutung. Er schob die Hände unter Jacks Mantel, schloss die Finger um seine Hosenträger und begann ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu manövrieren.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Er sah zu, wie Jack Kissen und Decken zu einem Berg am Kopfende des Bettes zusammenschob. Ein Nest, dachte Ianto einen Moment später, als er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen wiederfand, halb liegend, halb sitzend, fast wie eine Umarmung aus Leinen und Federn und Baumwolle.   
  
Ein wenig wie wenn er in Jacks Bett schlief, doch nicht halb so gut wie die Arme des anderen Mannes um sich zu spüren – warm, sicher. Geborgen. Er legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, um  zu Jack aufzusehen, der neben dem Bett stand und jetzt erst seine eigene Kleidung entfernte. Seine Augen waren abwesend, und Ianto fragte sich, wo Jacks Gedanken waren. In einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort – bei einer anderen Person?   
  
„Jack?“, fragte er leise. Und spürte sofort, wie der andere Mann ins Hier und Jetzt und zu ihm zurückkehrte. Da war ein Leuchten in seinen Augen und das Lächeln auf Jacks Lippen war warm, vielleicht liebevoll, nicht flirtend, und es schien für Ianto allein reserviert zu sein.  
  
Er klopfte mit der Handfläche auf das Bett neben sich. „Hast du mich nur ins Bett gelockt, um dekorativ in meinem Schlafzimmer zu stehen? Ich meine, ich genieße die Aussicht, aber…“  
  
Jack war mit einem Satz auf dem Bett und kniete rittlings über Iantos Beinen, eine Hand unter seinem Kinn. „Hm, frech. Und fordernd. Was ist mit dem höflichen jungen Mann passiert, der mich Sir nennt?“  
  
„Ich fürchte, du bist ihm passiert“, erwiderte Ianto und hob den Kopf. „Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss, Sir?“, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Besser?“   
  
Eine Aufforderung, der Jack nur zu gerne nachkam. Sein Mund zog eine Linie entlang Iantos Kinn und er rief lachenden Protest hervor, als er ihn in die weiche Haut darunter biss. Egal wie oft Ianto ihn dafür tadelte, er konnte selten der Versuchung widerstehen, seine Spuren auf der blassen Haut zu hinterlassen.   
  
Iantos Fingernägel glitten über seinen Rücken, seine Schultern, die Wirbelsäule entlang und sandten einen Schauer durch ihn. Sie waren eine Erinnerung, eine Aufforderung… sie konnten nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen, so verlockend dieser Gedanke auch sein mochte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es wirklich so unmöglich war, einmal von allem hier weg zu kommen. Von Cardiff, von Torchwood, von Weevils und Alien. Wenn er Ianto schon nicht die Wunder des Universums zeigen konnte, dann zumindest die Schönheiten dieses Planeten, auf dem er geboren worden war und den Jack irgendwann in den vergangenen hundert Jahren als seinen adoptiert hatte.   
  
Weit weg von der Verantwortung für all die Leben, die auf seinen Schultern ruhte.   
  
Er presste die Lippen gegen eine lange, schmale Narbe, die sich von Iantos Schlüsselbein bis zur Achsel zog, ein Souvenir von Canary Wharf. Oder stammte sie von dem unglücklichen Vorfall mit dem vermeintlich toten Weevil, den Ianto aus dem SUV holte? Eigentlich sollte er es wissen. Es war keine besonders angenehme Erinnerung. Wenn Owen nicht auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen ebenfalls in der Garage gewesen wäre… Ianto unbewaffnet und nahezu wehrlos einem verletzten Weevil gegenüber…  
  
Jack schob die Erinnerung beiseite, er konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, Iantos Haut mit Mund und Zähnen, Zunge und Fingerspitzen zu erkunden, bis sein Name atemlos von den Lippen des Walisers fiel, schwer und sinnlich, fast wie eine Liebkosung.  
  
Was war so anders an diesem jungen Mann? Warum wurde er nicht langweiliger, je vertrauter sie miteinander wurden – zumindest auf körperlicher Ebene. Wenn es Ianto betraf, fand er sich seltsam bereit, ihm Dinge anzuvertrauen. Nicht die großen Geheimnisse, nicht seine Unsterblichkeit, nicht wer er wirklich war… oder gewesen war. Sondern die kleinen Dinge, wie damals im Lagerhaus, als er ohne nachzudenken damit herausplatzte, aus dem 51sten Jahrhundert zu stammen. Vielleicht hätte es ein anderer als einen Scherz abgetan, und er müsste sich dann keine Gedanken darüber machen – doch Ianto war Torchwood… und damit gewohnt, sieben unmögliche Dinge bereits vor dem Frühstück zu glauben.   
  
Er setzte sich auf und legte beide Hände auf Iantos Schultern, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Das frustrierte Aufstöhnen und den Versuch des jungen Mannes, ihm zu folgen, ignorierend, ließ er seine Fingerspitzen an den Innenseiten von Iantos Armen hinab gleiten, umzirkelte einmal seine Handgelenke und strich über offene Handflächen, bis sich ihre Finger ineinander verflochten. Er presste ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände gegen Iantos Hüften, und senkte erneut den Kopf, um eine glitzernde Spur an der Unterseite von Iantos Penis entlang zu lecken. Seine Unterarme auf den Schenkeln des anderen Mannes pressten ihn zurück in die Matratze, als seine Hüften unwillkürlich nach oben schnappten.   
  
„Jack, bitte…“  
  
„Hmh?“ Er wiederholte das Ganze, die Zunge flach gegen eine Vene gepresst, in der er Blut durch Iantos Erektion pulsieren spürte.  
  
„Ja-ack!“  
  
„Heißt es nicht, Geduld wird belohnt?“ Er widmete sich der empfindlichen Haut an der Stelle, wo Iantos linkes Bein in die Hüfte überging und wurde mit einem Zittern belohnt, das sich durch das ganze Bein des anderen Mannes zu ziehen schien. Hm, interessant.   
  
„Ge-geduld bedeutet, Sir, da-ass…“  
  
Gott, er liebte es, seinen sonst so zungenfertigen Waliser ins Stottern zu bringen.  
  
„…ich gleich indeinGesichtkomme.“  
  
Er rieb mit den Fingerspitzen über die Innenseite von Iantos rechtem Oberschenkel und spürte, wie sich Gänsehaut unter seiner Berührung bildete. „Was war das?“, fragte er mit unschuldiger Stimme.  
  
„Jack!“  
  
Oh, war da ein Hauch von einem Grollen in seiner Stimme? Jack presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Knie und setzte sich auf. Er hielt noch immer die Hände des jüngeren Mannes in seinen. „Was willst du?“, fragte er. „Sag‘ mir, was du willst.“  
  
„Bitte…“  
  
„Sag‘ es mir.“ Er beugte sich hinunter und rieb – wie eine Katze – seine Wange gegen die Base von Iantos Erektion, lauschte darauf wie er nach Atem schnappte. Sie hatten dieses Spiel schon einige Male gespielt. Und Jack amüsierte sich damit, zu erkunden, welche Hemmungen wann über Bord gingen – abhängig davon, wie erregt Ianto war.  
  
„Ich wi… lass‘ mich dich berühren.“ Ianto drückte zur Verdeutlichung seine Finger. „Bitte.“  
  
Er gab sich den Anschein, darüber nach zu denken. „Ist das alles?“ Er atmete über schweißfeuchte Haut aus und beobachtete, wie als Reaktion darauf ein feines Beben durch die Muskeln darunter lief. „Du musst es nur sagen“, flüsterte Jack. „Sag‘ mir, was du willst.“  
  
Iantos Augen waren geschlossen. „Lass‘ mich kommen.“   
  
Er leckte sich über trockene Lippen und Jack imitierte ihn unwillkürlich, küsste ihn auf die Innenseite des Oberschenkels. „Wie?“  
  
„Jack… bitte.“   
  
„Sieh‘ mich an.“ Jack drückte seine Finger – vertrau‘ mir – und ließ ihn dann los. „Wie?“ Er presste einen Kuss gegen die Unterseite von Iantos Erektion.   
  
„Mi-Mit dir… in mir.“ Ianto schluckte hörbar. „In mir. Nicht deine Finger, nicht… nicht deine Z-zunge.“   
  
Er richtete sich auf, glitt über den anderen Mann und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie sich Iantos Beine sofort um seine Oberschenkel schlangen, sie eng aneinander pressten. „Keine gute Idee, glaub‘ mir.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Stirn, und spürte Iantos Mund an seinem Kinn. „Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht.“  
  
„Das sagst du immer.” Ianto lachte atemlos. „La…langsam denke ich, du willst mich gar nicht, Sir.“  
  
Jack glitt neben ihn, presste seine Stirn gegen die Seite von Iantos Gesicht. Er ließ seine Hand Kreise über das Brustbein des jungen Mannes reiben und fragte sich, wie Ianto reagieren würde, wenn er ihm sagte, dass… es nicht daran lag, dass er ihn nicht wollte. Oh, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Was ihn zögern ließ, war das Ianto langsam immer wichtiger für ihn wurde… wesentlich mehr, als ihm behagte. Aber wahrscheinlich würde Ianto es einfach akzeptieren; auf die gleiche, blinde Art, wie er im Café Ians Auftritt akzeptiert hatte, wie er einfach alles an Jacks unkonventionellen (für dieses Jahrhundert) Lebensstil tolerierte. Er beschwerte sich nie über das winzige Bett im Bunker, oder die Quickies im Archiv oder erwartete auch nur, dass sie mehr als ein paar Stunden miteinander verbrachten – ohne zu arbeiten oder Sex zu haben. Es schien ihn nie zu stören, dass ihre Arbeit immer und ohne Ausnahme Vorrang hatte und dass Jack ihm mit was auch immer sitzen ließ, um Weevil durch dunkle Hinterhöfe und die Kanalisation zu jagen. Akzeptierte, dass er mit allem flirtete, was sich bewegte, genau so wie die dunklen Stimmungen; die Geheimnisse; das Schweigen und die Phasen der Depression, in die er manchmal versank, so leid zu warten; die Nächte, in denen er trank, bis er zumindest für ein paar Stunden nichts mehr fühlte oder seine Wut an den Zielattrappen ausließ, entweder mit der Webley oder den Fäusten. Ianto schien ihn einfach so zu akzeptieren, wie er war – in einem Maß, dass er nicht mehr wusste, ob es noch real war. Er war nicht mehr der egoistische Bastard, den es nicht kümmerte, wenn Ianto seine eigenen Gefühle und Bedürfnisse unterdrückte, nur um Jack glücklich und zufrieden zu halten.   
  
„Jack?“  
  
„Scch.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, auf die Wange, suchte seinen Mund und küsste ihn, bis er sicher war, Ianto würde alles andere vergessen. Seine Hand wanderte zurück nach unten und seine Finger schlossen sich erneut um die Erektion des anderen Mannes.   
  
Und Ianto fragte nichts mehr. Er sah nur zu ihm auf, die Augen weit und den Blick leicht glasig, als Jack sich von ihm weg rollte und aufsetzte, um Kondome und die Tube mit dem Gleitgel aus der Schublade zu holen.   
  
Er schob die Kissen rund um Ianto zurecht, bis der andere Mann wieder halb aufrecht saß. „Verschränk‘ die Arme hinter dem Kopf für mich“, sagte er. „Kein Schummeln oder ich…“ Er hob Iantos Krawatte vom Boden auf und ließ sie an einem Finger baumeln. Jack lachte, als sich Iantos Augen weiteten – dieses Mal vor Entsetzen angesichts der Drohung gegen seine Krawatte – bevor er sich mit einem gespielten Schmollen in die Kissen zurück lehnte und die Arme gehorsam hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.   
  
„Genau so, guter Junge.“ Jack kniete sich über seine Beine und öffnete die Tube mit Gleitgel. „Erlaub‘ mir das… lehn‘ dich einfach nur zurück und lass mich alles tun.“   
  
Er wartete, bis Ianto nickte und sich in die Kissen zurücklehnte, dann richtete er sich auf und begann sich selbst vorzubereiten. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn es Iantos Finger gewesen wären, die ihn öffneten und weiteten; er liebte den Ausdruck der Konzentration, der dann auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes erschien und die Art, wie er die Brauen zusammenzog, und seine Zungenspitze zwischen den Lippen erschien.   
  
Die Finger an der Seite seines Oberschenkels abwischend, griff er nach einem der bereitliegenden Kondome und riss die Packung auf. Er rollte es über Iantos Erektion, und schloss dann die Finger um die Base. Seine andere Hand glitt über die Innenseite von Iantos Arm, dann hinter seinen Kopf, um die Finger zwischen Iantos zu schieben. Er suchte Iantos Blick und ließ ihn nicht los, als er sich langsam auf ihn hinab senkte.   
  
„Sieh‘ mich an“, sagte er leise, als sich Iantos Lider unwillkürlich schlossen. „Bitte. Bitte sieh‘ mich an. Ianto.” Er beugte sich vor, um die empfindliche Hautstelle über Iantos Schlüsselbein zu küssen und atmete scharf ein, als die Bewegung dazu führte, dass Iantos Erektion in ihm kleine, elektrische Reize an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang verursachte.   
  
Ianto öffnete die Augen, sein Blick fern und träumerisch und doch wusste er, dass Ianto niemand anderen sah, an niemand anderen dachte, als an ihn. Er wusste es einfach und es war zugleich berauschend und beängstigend.  
  
Die Finger der einen Hand fest mit Iantos verflochten, ließ er die Finger der freien Hand an Iantos Flanke auf und ab gleiten, seine Berührung so sanft und langsam wie die Bewegung seiner Hüften. Seine ganze Konzentration war auf Ianto gerichtet, auf seine Reaktionen, seine Lust, auf die unruhigen Bewegungen seiner Beine unter ihm und Iantos fliegenden Atem, den halbgemurmelten Worten. Darauf, wie sich Ianto mit ihm bewegte.   
  
Er beugte sich vor, bis er die Stirn gegen Iantos pressen konnte und Iantos Atmen gegen seine Lippen spürte. Das hier war intimer, befriedigender auf mehr als nur körperlicher Ebene, als alles was er in der Nacht zuvor mit Ian getan hatte.   
  
Es waren Gedanken wie diese, die Jack mehr Angst machten, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er durfte sich nicht erlauben, zu… er durfte sich nicht verlieben, nicht so viel für diesen ungewöhnlichen, jungen Mann empfinden.  
  
Und dennoch…  
  
Jack musste seine eigenen Augen schließen, bewegte seine Hüften hart nach unten und hörte Ianto nach Luft schnappen. Er suchte blindlings seinen Mund und spürte, wie Schauder durch den Körper des jungen Mannes rannen. Er löste sich von ihm, presste das Gesicht gegen Iantos Hals, als der Druck von Iantos Fingern fast schmerzhaft wurde und er kam, Jacks Namen wieder und wieder flüsternd.   
  
Als Ianto sich in die Kissen zurückfallen ließ, löste er seine Hand und schloss sie um seine eigene Erektion, seinem eigenen Orgasmus nahe. Er öffnete die Augen, als Ianto seine Finger mit Jacks verflocht und es benötigte kaum mehr als ein paar Berührungen mehr, bevor er kam.   
  
Er richtete sich auf, ließ Ianto aus sich gleiten und setzte sich zur Seite, auf die freie Hälfte des Bettes, um sein Gewicht von den Beinen des jungen Mannes zu nehmen. Seine Knie knackten protestierend, als er aufstand, und das Kondom entfernte.   
  
Iantos Blick folgte ihm, als er ins Bad ging, um es zu entsorgen und sich zu waschen. Als er zurückkam, hatte sich Ianto scheinbar nicht bewegt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er murmelte einen schläfrigen Protest, als Jack mit einem angefeuchteten Handtuch Sperma und Schweiß von seinem Bauch wischte.   
  
Erst dann glitt er wieder neben ihm aufs Bett und lächelte, als Ianto sich sofort auf die Seite drehte und an ihn schmiegte, die Arme um seine Taille schlang und das Gesicht in Jacks Nacken presste. Er hielt ihn einfach nur fest, nur noch für eine kleine Weile, er wusste, sie mussten bald an die Arbeit zurück. Seine Hände strichen müßig Iantos Rücken auf und ab; warme, schweißfeuchte Haut liebkosend. Er lauschte darauf, wie Iantos Atem und sein Herzschlag zu ihrem normalen Rhythmus zurückkehrten und spürte, wie sich die Muskeln des jungen Mannes im Schlaf entspannten.   
  
Jack vergrub sein Gesicht in Iantos Haar, atmete tief seinen Geruch ein und brannte ihn in seine Erinnerung, zusammen mit den vielen anderen Details, die er nicht vergessen wollte. Die samtene Haut unter seinen Handflächen. Iantos Lachen und die Weise, wie seine dabei funkelten. Dieses Geräusch, halb angehaltener Atem, halb Schnarchen, das Ianto manchmal im Schlaf von sich gab und das den jungen Mann so verlegen gemacht hatte, als Jack einmal damit herausplatzte. Die Art, wie er in Jacks Arme passte, als würde er dorthin gehören. Und nur in seine.  
  
Manchmal wünschte er sich, es wäre wahr.  
  
Ianto würde ihm nicht glauben. Er hatte es einmal versucht, als er John in seine Unterkunft brachte und danach zu Iantos Wohnung fuhr.   
  
Es hatte als Scherz begonnen, als er Ianto ‚beschuldigte‘, eifersüchtig darauf zu sein, wie viel Zeit er mit dem Riftopfer verbrachte.   
  
Aber Ianto zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Wieso sollte ich?“  
  
Er sah zu Jack auf, als er zu ihm trat, die Arme links und rechts von ihm aufgestützt. „Du kannst es ruhig zugeben.“ Er beugte sich vor, um suggestiv in Iantos Ohr zu flüstern: „Es stört mich nicht, wenn du ein wenig… besitzergreifend wirst.“  
  
Doch Ianto wich zurück und sah ihn an, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Jack… ich weiß, dass ich… dass du mir nicht gehörst, dass ich keinen Anspruch auf dich habe. Ich erwarte keine Treueschwüre oder Versprechen; du hast mir gegenüber keine Verpflichtung, bei mir zu bleiben, Jack. Ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist.“  
  
„Wie bin ich nicht?“ Jetzt war es an ihm, die Augenbrauen in Verwirrung zusammen zu ziehen. „Denkst du, ich könnte das nicht wollen? Zu jemandem zu gehören und nur zu dieser Person?“ Zu dir.   
  
Ianto hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt, seine Schulter geküsst und ihn gefragt, ob er etwas zu essen ordern sollte.   
  
Es war lange her, dass Jack mit jemand zusammen war, der so wenig eigene Ansprüche hatte… jemand, bei dem er länger als für eine oder ein paar Nächte blieb. Es war… als könne er nicht bestimmen, was sie einander bedeuteten, nicht ohne einen Maßstab von Geben und Nehmen. So wie es schien, gab Ianto immer nur und er nahm immer nur.   
  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe. Zeit, ihn zu wecken und an die Arbeit zu gehen. Sich seinem Team zu stellen – und das würde kein Spaziergang werden, wenn Gwens Reaktion ein Indiz war.   
  
Ianto murmelte verschlafen seinen Namen und er strich ihm durchs Haar. „Hey, Schlafmütze.“ Er presste einen Kuss gegen sein Haar. Vielleicht irgendwann… vielleicht wenn er endlich seinen Doktor gefunden hatte und wusste, wer und was er war, vielleicht würde sich dann ihre Beziehung ändern. Möglicherweise konnte er Ianto dann etwas bieten… Sicherheit und Beständigkeit. Er hatte es zuvor getan, es war nur ein unbedeutendes Opfer, wahllose Bekanntschaften und Eroberungen aufzugeben. Und Ianto war so viel mehr wert.  
  
Er blickte in schläfrige, blaue Augen und lächelte, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über Iantos Mund rieb – und dann… dann würde er Ianto ‚sein‘ machen. In jeder Hinsicht.   
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
PS: Alle Songtexte, die den Kapiteln vorangehen, sind für Jacks POV.


End file.
